Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt is an American actress, voice actress, and singer, best known for playing the role of Kim Crawford on the Disney XD series Kickin' It, and starring in the Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster. She also portrayed Lindy Watson in I Didn't Do It, and voiced Spider-Girl (Petra Parker) in Ultimate Spider-Man, Morgan in Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, and played Dagger in Marvel's Cloak & Dagger. Personal life Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee, to parents Mark and Kim Holt. She has a younger brother named Cade and an older sister named Morgan Toll. At age 3, her family moved to Nesbit, Mississippi where she grew up after briefly living in Memphis. Holt has long enjoyed gymnastics and cheerleading. She currently resides in Los Angeles, California with her family. Career Holt began her acting career when she started performing in local theater productions. She has appeared in several television commercials, including Hasbro, Kidz Bop 14, Mattel, Bratz dolls, Littlest Pet Shop, and Girl Gourmet products. Holt auditioned for Disney XD's martial arts show Kickin' It, which premiered in 2011. Possessing skills in gymnastics, she received a call back from the producers and joined the cast in the same year. She has appeared in every season to date, portraying the role of Kim. Holt starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster. She plays the lead character Skylar Lewis, a teenage girl that discovers her family have long worked as monster hunters, and she's next in line. The film premiered in October 2012. She recorded three songs for the movie, released as a part of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist. She also recorded her version of "Winter Wonderland" for the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist album in 2012. She portrayed Valentina in The Evermoor Chronicles. From early December 2014 to early January 2015, Holt portrayed Princess Aurora (AKA Briar Rose) in the stage musical Sleeping Beauty and Her Winter Knight, at the Pasadena Playhouse. She played Tandy Bowen on Freeform's Cloak & Dagger series. She also sang "You've Got a Friend in Me" with Jordan Fisher to promote the Pixar Fest at Disneyland Resort. Disney Roles Kim Crawford Season 2.png|'Kim Crawford' (Kickin' It) Skylar-full.jpg|'Skylar Lewis' (Girl vs. Monster) Lindy2.jpeg|'Lindy Watson' (I Didn't Do It) Holt DWAB.jpg|'Wacky Jackie' (Dog With a Blog) morgan-tink.jpg|'Morgan' (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast) Spider-Girl makes her debut USMWW.png|'Spider-Girl (Petra Parker)' (Ultimate Spider-Man) Amber Briggs.jpg|'Amber Briggs' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Dagger.jpg|'Dagger' (Cloak & Dagger) Gallery Olivia Holt D23 Expo11.jpg|Olivia Holt attending the 2011 D23 Expo. olivia-holt-guesting-at-fox-5-good-day-new-york 1.jpg|Olivia Holt guest-starring in Good Day New York in May 2013. Olivia Holt RDMA.jpg|Olivia Holt attending the 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards. Olivia Holt performs at NASCAR Sprint Cup Awards.jpg|Olivia Holt performs onstage during the 2016 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Awards. Olivia Holt Aubrey Joseph SDCC.jpg|Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph speak at the Marvel's Cloak & Dagger panel during the 2018 San Diego Comic Con. Sofia Carson & Olivia Holt at Marc Jacobs Fall 2018 Show.jpg|Olivia Holt and Sofia Carson attending the Marc Jacobs Fall 2018 Show. Olivia Holt at Stand up to Cancer event.jpg|Olivia Holt attending the 6th biennial Stand up to Cancer event in September 2018. Olivia Holt RDMA19.jpg|Olivia Holt attending the 2019 Radio Disney Music Awards. Trivia *Olivia Holt's favorite Disney character (and princess) is Rapunzel. External links * * es:Olivia Holt pl:Olivia Holt pt-br:Olivia Holt Category:1990s births Category:Females Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:People from Tennessee Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Dog with a Blog Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Fairies Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Shake It Up Category:Kickin' It Category:I Didn't Do It Category:American people Category:Cloak & Dagger Category:ABC Category:Freeform Category:Girl Vs. Monster Category:Singers Category:Voice actresses Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:1997 births